Canção de natal  Problemas no natal
by kashiri chan
Summary: Tsunade mais uma vez apronta um plano doido para os nossos shinobis no natal.Cantar em uma apresentação!Quem ela irà chamar para treinalos a cantar?Uchiha Sasuke vai aceitar CANTTAR?leia e descubra.Fic atrasada de natal para Uchiha Midorii.


**Canção de natal=Problemas no natal**

Mais um dia amanhecia na (atualmente)pacifica vila da folha,que nesses tempos de inverno estava coberta por uma grossa camada de neve na qual as crianças bricavam e faziam bonecos de os pobres jounins arrumavam as ruas por ordem da Hokage para a realização de mais um de seus planos malucos.

Tsunade:NÃO È PRA COLOCAR AS BOLAS DE NATAL AÌ SEU MENTECAPTO! QUEREM QUE EU OS SUBSTITUA POR MACACOS?

Jounin(e como já assinalaram uma vez escravos da Hokage):Hai Hokage sama!

Enquanto isso passava pelas ruas rumo ao hospital quando encontrou sua mestra nas ruas gritando com uns pobres coitados.

'_Meu deus,nem na època do natal a Tsunade sama tem jeito u.u_'

Sakura:Tsunade sama,o que eu você està fazendo?-Ela perguntou enquanto observava os Jounins trabalharem igual formigas escravas com medo de serem substituídas por macacos(mauss a comparação tosca!n.n)-Pra que montar um palco agora?Vão fazer uma espécie de show especial?

Tsunade:Sakurinhaaaaaaaaa!Que bom que você chegou porque era justamente com você que eu queria falar!-Ela disse com um sorriso e um tom de voz que Sakura sabia que significava a mesma coisa que letras imensas de neon escritas PERIGO.

Sakura: (suspiro)Okee...Então o que foi?-Ela perguntou encarando a mestra.

Tsunade:Bom,querida você sabe que eu já vi você cantando varias vezes nè?

Sakura:Hai.-Ela assentiu ela queria chegar?

Tsunade:E eu sei que você canta muitíssimo voz de anjos!Uma melodia doce e acalmante que doma feras e...

Sakura:Ta bom sensei,pode parar a bajulação e me dizer logo o que você quer.-Sakura disse a cortando e temendo o que viria.

Tsunade:Certo Sakura,você me ,pra começar eu estava falando outro dia com aqueles velhos chatos do conselho,e eles disseram que nesse natal os Kages de outras vilas se reuniriam aqui para uma confraternizaçãão eu tenho que organizar um evento cultural...E uma festa praqueles velhos bêbados-Ela disse com um ar de coitadinha.HÀ como se ela não fosse bêbada também ou não tivesse amado a idéia da festa!

Sakura:Ta certo shishou mas o que exatamente você vai fazer nesse...'evento cultural'?

Tsunade:Eu pensei em organizar uma apresentação onde TODOS os shinobis possam cantar uma linda canção natalina *.*-Ela disse com os olhilhos cor de caramelo brilhando.

'_Você quer dizer sejam obrigados a cantar nè?_'Sakura pensou.

Tsunade:E como a maior parte dos ninjas daqui não sabe cantar(como o Naruto ou o Sasuke,ou o Neji...e...bom você entendeu nè?),eu pensei que uma pessoa com uma voz tão linda como a sua poderia ensinar a eles uma musiquinha decente pra cantar no fim de ano.n.n

Sakura não sabia se ficava indignada pela cara de pau de sua mestra,lisonjeada com o elogio,ou tremendo na base já que morria de medo de palco.

Sim.A nossa linda kunoichi forte e destemida não tinha medo de nada a não ser de palco,devido a um trauma de infância em uma apresntação de canto.

Sakura:Ma...mas..você quer que eu apenas os _ensine_ a cantar não è?-Ela perguntou gaguejando.

Tsunade:Mas è claro que não!Você TEM que participar!Se não o show vai ser um fiasco!-A Hokage disse exasperada.

Sakura:Olha Tsunade sama,eu sò aceito a condição de ensina-los se eu NÃO participar da apresentação.

Tsunade:Se eles estiverem cantado MUITO bem então tudo Sakura...você precisa superar esse medo de palco!Jà fazem 9 anos!

Sakura:Eu sei...mas ainda não consigo.

Tsunade:Esta concordo.È melhor você ir dar a noticia para a tarde eu lhe passo a musica.-Tsunade disse retornando ao parou de repente.-Ah!Eu já ia são os ninjas que eu quero na apresentaçãês podem ensaiar no teatro dentro da torre.-E dizendo isso atirou-lhe um papelzinho amassado com os nomes:

LISTA ON

-Uzumaki Naruto

-Hyuuga Neji

-Mitashi Tenten

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Hyuuga Hinata

-Nara Shikamaru

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Karin

-Suijetsu

-Juugo.

'_Ah,Sakura,você tem o direito de tirar no Maximo duas pessoas do grupo caso eles a desrespeitem._

_Ass:Tsunade_'

LISTA OFF

Sakura quase teve um enfarte quando viu os nomes de Sasuke e deus!Serà que Tsunade não tinha pena dela?E ainda tinha a cara de pau de colocar aquela nota final que apesar de ser indiscreta,pois sabia exatamente a quem Tsunade se referia,mas provavelmente lhe seria útil no futuro.-Sorriu com o pensamento.

Mas de repente uma voz lhe tirou dos devaneios.

que você esta sorrindo?-O Uchiha perguntou dando um susto na Haruno que se assustou mais ainda pelo simples fato de ele lhe dirigir a palavra por livre e espontânea vontade.

Sakura:Hein?à sò estava distraí demais.E a Hokage disse que você vai ter que participar da apresentação de natal que nòs vamos fazer.-Ela disse friamente tentando se ainda o amava,e depois que ele havia voltado para a vila os carrapatos do time Hebi vieram junto.O que não agradou Sakura nem um pouco,fazendo com que ela fosse fria e áspera com o Uchiha

Sasuke a olhou confuso e com cara de 'você ta delirando ou eu que preciso limpar os ouvidos?'.

Sasuke:Como è?Desde quando você ou a Hokage me obrigam de alguma coisa?Ainda mais de me _apresentar em um show de natal?_

Sakura:Quanto a mim eu não sei mas a Hokage manda em você desde que você ão eu ainda tenho que avisar muitas pessoas sobre isso-Ela suspirou.-O ensaio è hoje a noite no teatro da torre.-Ela disse depois saiu andando,deixando um Sasuke estático para traz.

Ele não sabia se ficava com mais raiva por ser intimado a cantar em uma apressentação idiota ou pela recente frieza da qual Sakura nunca lhe privara desde que havia retornado.

Bem nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo dessa frieza o incomodar tanto...bem...mais ou menos.O lado inconsciente e humano sabia mas o consciente e orgulhoso(ODEIOO ESSE LADO DELEE!)negava lhe com veemência.

Bom como a rosada assinalara ele era tecnicamente obrigado a ir a essa coisa por causa da Hokage.O único consolo que ele tinha no momento era saber que não entraria nessa sozinho.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Sakura já estava a manhã inteira avisando os participantes da apresentação que a maior parte das vezes a olhavam indignados com a cara de pau da fim da tarde ela havia pego uma lista com apenas uma musica que eles deveriam ensaiar agora de noite.E como ela era a 'professora' deveria chegar mais cedo.

È.Realmente não havia ninguém là.Então acho que poderia cantar sozinha por alguns um pouco a solidão que lhe machucava e que não conseguia deixar ir.

Começou a cantar a(única) musica do -se Heal the world.(versão da muisica em português se chama 'a paz' do roupa quiser ouvir fique a vontade.E imaginem a musica na voz doce da sakura)

Sakura:**Deve haver,um lugar dentro do seu coração**

** Onde a paz,brilhe mais do que uma lembrança...**

** Sem a luz que ela traz,já nem se consegue mais**

** Encontrar,o caminho da esperança...**

A musica foi subitamente interrompida por um choro baixo por parte que por que já não havia mais brilho ou esperança em seu coraçã duro para Sakura cantar algo que contradizia seus sentimentos.

Ela também não havia notado que um certo Uchiha que chegara cedo demais a ouvira cantar,e para dizer o mínimo ficou totalmente boquiaberto e sem palavras.

Ele nunca a tinha ouvida contar.E tampouco imaginaria que sua voz fosse tão maravilhosa e doce.

È.Ficar tanto tempo longe da vila trazia 'consequências não tão drásticas',como por exemplo desatualizaçã então focou mais o olhar na jovem quando percebeu que a curta melodia se então que percebeu as lagrimas incessantes correndo pelo rosto alvo da Haruno.

Mas que droga!Por que ela estava chorando?E por que ele se incomodava por isso?Realmente isso deve ser mais uma daquelas coisas de _espírito natalino._

Mas não importa agora!Tem que ter um jeito de faze-la parar de chorar.

Sasuke:Sakura.-Ele a chamou receoso mas com o habitual tom uma brecha suficientemente grande para que ela percebesse a preocupação dele.

Sakura se Deus a odiava.E agora ele a tinha visto cantar!Senhor me ajude!O meu maior medo se realizou!_'E ainda por cima ele deve achar que eu sou louca pra começar a chorar desse jeito do nada.'_

Sakura:Sa...suke kun...-Ela o chamou surpreendendo aos dois por usar novamente o sufixo carinhoso.

Sasuke(para a surpresa geral da nação)sorriu.

Sasuke:Por que parou de cantar?-Ele perguntou retornando ao tom frio mas dessa vez com uma pitadinha de deboche.

Sakura: (retomando a postura)Nada importante.Não importa pra você.Por que chegou cedo?-Ela lhe perguntou com o tom na mesma indiferença habitual,tentando inutilmente esconder o rubor da pele clara.

Sasuke:Não tinha mais nada pra que não seria incomodo chegar mais cedo.-Os dois continuavam o pequeno jogo de indiferenç esperando pra ver quem perderia mas isso foi interrompido pelo barulho estridente da porta do teatro se abrindo e fazendo com que ambos olhassem o shinobi loiro que adentrara o local.

Naruto:Sakura chan!Teme!Vieram pro ensaio também nè?

Sasuke e Sakura:Hai.-Responderam ao mesmo tempo,logo depois se entreolhando corados.

Logo depois do Naruto haviam chegado Ino com a Hinata,e o Neji com a Tenten.

Tenten:Sakuraa chan!

Sakura:Tenten chan!-Elas disseram e se abraçaram.-Hina chan,porquinha,venham aqui também!-Sakura disse agora amava as amigas.

Sasuke apenas cumprimentava a todos com um simples aceno de cabeça,e observava como a rosada ficava feliz com as amava vê-la assim,sorrindo,sem medo de reprimir o que sentia...'_Kuso!Estou pensando coisas demais..._'

E assim o restante dos 'convocados' chegou,incluindo o time hebi,ou seja a Karin deu um escândalo e quase quebrou o pescoço do coitado do Sasuke,que não conseguiu evitar uma cara emburrada e um olhar mortal aquela ruiva(vaca,filha da mãe,ladra de Uchihas,quatro olhos),que olhava provocativa à Haruno.(obs:quem olhou assassinamente foi o SASUKE)

Quando todas haviam chegado,Sakura subiu ao palco e começou a falar.

Sakura:Bom...como todos a essa altura jà devem saber,a Tsunade organizou um evento natalino com os kages das outras vilas,e sobrou pra gente fazer uma apresentação de musicas no dia,ou seja eu tenho duas semanas pra ensinar vocês uma musica pra evitar que a Tsunade coma o meu figado.-Ela disse com um sorriso

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram.

Naruto:COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI ENSINAR A GENTE?QUE DEMAIS A SAKURA CHAN SABE CANTAR!-Naruto disse discreto como sempre deixando o restante dos presentes com uma gota **. .'** .

Karin:Hà!Uma desengonçada cor-de-rosa como você não deve saber cantar nem parabéns pra você!-A criatura sem escrúpulos disse cruelmente.

Sakura:Se você duvida de mim,pode escolher qualquer musica pra me testar.-Sakura disse com raiva da quatro olhos agarrada ao Uchiha.-Mas no fim da aula-Ela completou com calma.-Não temos tempo pra isso agora e...

Ino:SHIKAMARU SEU BAKA ACORDA JÁ E OUVE O QUE A SAKURA TA FALANDO-Ino berrou no ouvido do Nara.

Shikamaru:Meu deus do céu,so podia ser a problemática mesmo...Faça o favor de ficar quieta ou essa coisa não vai dar certo!

Naruto:Hey Sakura chan,quando acaba a aula?Porque eu to com fome!

Neji:Só um fracassado como você mesmo pra falar isso numa hora dessas!-Neji disse com o ar superior.

Naruto:NÃO FALA ASSIM COMIGO SEU METIDO A BONZÃO!

Tenten e Hinata:Parem com isso!

Karin:Sasuke kun...-Ela disse melosa.

Sasuke:Sai de perto de mim!-Ele disse,agora olhando para Sakura novamente com lagrimas nos olhos,observando a baderna que a aula estava se ele pensou que teria que tomar as rédeas da situação para ajuda-la surpreendeu se com a ação da mesma.

Sakura:TODO MUNDO QUIETO AGORAA!-Ela gritou,fazendo todos ficarem em silencio.-Muito bem..como vocês já sabem nòs temos que ão _por favor_ colaborem.Não vamos ter que ficar aqui mais de duas horas por dia se nos esforçarmos.-Ela disse agora entregando a cada um a letra da musica.

Todos apenas pegaram o papel com medo da Sakura.

Sakura:Bom...em resumo a musica è assim: (ela cantou um trecho da musica deixando a tods boquiabertos.)

Ino:Testudaa eu não sabia que você cantava assim tão bem!Ganha atè daquela gorda perebenta que cantava pro idosos no hospital.-Ela disse animada.

Sakura: o# obrigada Ino.

Tenten:È Saku chan!Você tem uma voz maravilhosa!Não me admira que você và cantar na apresentação também!

Sakura abaixou o rosto evitando olhar a amiga,o que não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

Todos agora comentavam sobre a linda voz da Haruno,menos Sasuke que a observava pensativo,e Karin que se roia de invejas da rosada(HÀ BEM FEITO SUA RUIVA MAL TINGIDA!)

Bom o restante do ensaio correu sem mais problemas,considerando que o Naruto e a Ino brigavam apenas 2 vezes a cada 15 minutos.

Muitos já tinham conseguido pegar bem a musica(que se querem a minha opinião è bem dificil de cantar),e descobriram que alem de Sakura Hinata também tinha uma voz muito doce e melodiosa.

Por outro lado...alguns meninos se saíram tão mal na hora de cantar que eles atè descobriram que tinha uma família de guaxinins vivendo embaixo do palco,porque eles fugiram correndo depois de ouvir o Naruto cantar.

Sasuke também apesar de ser um gênio nas artes ninjas,ótimos com as garotas e tendo vaaarias outras habilidades que se eu citar ficaremos o dia inteiro aqui,mas uma das habilidades sem duvida não era cantar por que ele sò não espantou _outra _família de guaxinins por que o Naruto tentou cantar antes dele.

E a Karin...bom...vamos dizer que foi preciso muito esforço para que o resto das pessoas com audição perfeita não fugissem dali gritando.

Juugo,Neji também se saíram beem mal.O Neji se sentia indignado,e se recusou as aulas de reforço que Sakura lhe ofereceu,mas mudou de idéia quando a sugentão foi feita pela Tenten(hehe danadinhoo).

O restante dos outros não se saiu tão tinha uma voz muito linda igual a da Hinata,e Shikamaru apesar de dizer que era problemático não se saiu muito também tinha ido bem,e Suigetsu foi o melhor dos meninos,e sendo assim se ofereceu para ajudar a Karin(para o imenso alívio de Sakura).Karin apesar dos protestos e dos'por que eu não posso ter uma aula com o Sasuke kun?',foi pega pela logia que ele cantava quase tão mal quanto ela.

Sakura tambèm perguntou a Hinata se não poderia dar uma aula particular para o Naruto(já que sabia que ela queria isso mas não teria coragem de pedir).E ambos prontamente aceitaram.

Quando Sakura se deu por si,a única pessoa que lhe restava para ajudar era o Uchiha.

'_ sò isso que ,tente ver pelo lado positivo:Ele não è a Karin._'

Sasuke ao contrario da companheira pareceu satisfeito por ela ser apenas _sua _ alem de ajuda lo seria uma boa desculpa para faze la escuta-lo por um momento.

Sakura:Então tudo bem...Nos vemos amanhã!-Ela disse se despedindo de todos.-Ah Sasuke,você fica.-Ela disse corando um pouco,fazendo o Uchiha dar um imperceptível sorriso de canto.-Bom...temos que falar das suas aulas ê não se saiu muito bem hoje.-Ela disse tentando ser delicada.

Sasuke:O que deve significar que precisarei de muitas aulas,estou certo?-Perguntou com a voz dura,porém um pouco sorria internamente sò em pensar nas aulas que teria com perfeitos para ela lhe satisfazer as duvidas atormentantes.

Sakura:Então,como a sua situação està crítica o melhor seria que começássemos agora,mas não vou abusar de você...ainda-Ela disse rindo.O fato de ser sua professora de certa forma a que atè fez sumir a barreira de gelo na qual Sakura se refugiava quando estava perto com que o Uchiha se deliciasse com o som melodioso de sua risada.

'_È bom que ela tenha abaixado a guarda por um momento...Aposto que ela não sabe o quanto fica linda quando ri._'Sasuke pensou,sem se repreender por elogia-la mentalmente.À essa altura já não importava tanto,afinal precisava dela de bom humor para lhe responder as perguntas.

Sasuke:Na verdade não me importaria se começássemos agora...Tsunade resolveu ter piedade de mim e não me mandar duas missões por dia hoje.

Sakura riu parecia menos com o Sasuke frio e distantes que agoniavam seu coração por isso estivesse baixando a guarda com facilidade...mas não!Não podia deixa lo se aproximar com tamanha facilidade.E era melhor começar logo a aula antes que ficasse muito tarde.

Sakura:Muito começar pela primeira parte da ê sabe a letra ou precisa olhar na folha?-Perguntou.

Sasuke:Acho...melhor...olharnafolha-Disse rápido com o rosto corado por precisar olhar na letra da ele que era um Uchiha(orgulhoso,metido a bonzão,pretencioso e egocêntrico diga se de passagem),isso era um enorme golpe no não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Começaram devagar,com Sakura guiando-o com sua voz doce,tentando consertar a voz desafinada do moreno.

O começo não teve muito depois de uns bons 40 minutos com exercícios para a voz ele já havia progredido dois cantaram juntos as primeiras estrofes da musica. \

**Deve haver um lugar,dentro do seu coração**

** Onde a paz brilhe mais que uma lembrança**

** Se essa luz,que ela traz,Jà nem se consegue mais.**

** Encontrar o caminho da esperança.**

Apòs a musica acabar Sasuke (meio que) havia conseguido cantar sem espantar nenhum ser vivente!

Sakura:Parabéns Sasuke kun!Jà progrediu as aulas continuam,hein?Ainda não està pronto pra cantar a ultima musica que è a mais difícil!-Ela disse agora sèria,mas também orgulhosa que Sasuke tivesse progredido com a sua ajuda.

Sasuke:Sakura.-Ele a chamou quando ela já estava saindo do teatro.-Està te acompanho atè a sua casa.-Disse com uma voz dura,porèm nada fria a ela.

Sakura por outro lado,ficou estática,confusa, e era mesmo o Sasuke kun?

Sakura:Ma..mas...não vai atrapalhar você?-perguntou embaraçada.

Sasuke:Se eu ofereci è porque não atrapalha certo?-Ele disse ele virou engraçadinho...Bom não vou recusar o convite.

Sakura:Então tudo bem!-Ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Estava tudo indo bem...ele sò precisava começar uma conversa casualmente para que ela depois respondesse a ele a duvida que o corroia e que ele se repreendia por ter tanto significado.

Os dois saíram da torre e caminharam alguns minutos em silencio apreciando a noite com uma linda lua cheia perolada brilhando no céu escuro como os olhos do moreno,que agora fitavam o rosto de porcelana da Haruno com intensidade.

Sasuke:Sakura...-Ele chamou.

Sakura:O que Sasuke kun?-Perguntou agora o fitando.

Sasuke:Eu venho andado com uma pergunta me atormentando...que sò você pode responder.

que farei o que puder.-Ela disse com o semblante preocupado.

Sasuke:Você ainda me ama?-Ele soltou a bomba de uma preciso dizer que depois Sakura ficou atordoada.

Sakura:Como assim?-Ela fingiu se de desentendida para despista lo.-Porque quer saber isso?

Sasuke:Porque durante as ultimas semanas o seu ar de indiferença vem me torturando!E você fez ficar ainda pior depois de me tratar tão bem na aula...Por favor,responda e seja sincera...comigo e com você.-Ele concluiu numa voz sufocada.

Sakura:Sasuke...realmente eu estou tão confusa quanto você!Depois de anos me tratando com indiferença e frieza,vem me dizer que està frustrado por que agora eu o ignoro?Pois fique sabendo Uchiha,que eu não o tenho como centro do meu mundo.E se o tratei com frieza foi para que não me machucasse de novo!-Concluiu gritando já ia embora quando uma mão forte segurou seu pulso trazendo em sua direção.

Sasuke:Por mais que você tenha falado coisas que eu sei que mereço ouvir...você não respondeu a minha pergunta.-Ele concluiu a frase num sussuro quente em seu ouvido,fazendo o corpo da rosada estremecer.

Sakura:Eu...não sei...-Ela disse agora com algumas lagrimas lhe cortando a a apertou mais contra si.

Sasuke:Você não vai sair de perto de mim atè me responder...-Ele disse tanto para ela quanto pra si mesmo.

Sakura:A...amo...-Ela disse com mais lagrimas banhando o seu rosto jovem e delicado.

Sasuke sem esperar mais a beijou alivio,paixão,amor,e delicadeza misturados na língua sedenta que adentrava a boca da kunoichi jamais se sentira tão apreciando a incrível sensação de ter o moreno que amava junto o ar faltou Sasuke disse com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Sasuke:Que bom...Agora sei que tenho mesmo um bom motivo pra viver aqui.-Disse calmamente,como se dizer algo assim fosse perfeitamente natural.

Sakura pareceu pretendia abandonar a vila novamente se ela o rejeitasse?Agradeceu profundamente que tivesse dito a verdade a ele.

Sakura:Mas não pense que agora vai ter folga nas aulas!-Ela exclamou divertida arrancando lhe um riso baixo e ganhando um selinho do Uchiha.

Sasuke:Claro que isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça...-Ele disse com falsa inocência.-Mas não quer dizer que não nos dê mais tempo pras acredito que nòs possamos usar parte da noite para ,não fiz muitos progressos-Ele disse dando de isso era apenas uma o que ele queria è ter mais um pouco da paz acolhedora que ela sentir-se leve,e esquecer todas as angustias que tinha aprisionado ao longo do tempo...

**xXx**

Bom,mudando um pouco o rumo da historia para outros dois pombinhos...

Na casa da Mitashi Neji também tinha aulas particulares com a companheira já que segundo Sakura ele cantava tão bem quanto um passarinho depois de ter as cordas vocais arrancadas por uma kunai.E depois do 'elogio' Tenten se ofereceu para ajuda-lo,jà que sabia que não aceitaria ajuda de mais ninguém.

A ingênua kunoichi acreditava que era porque ele jà não sentia mais verginha de treinar junto dela jà que desde que eram um time todos os dias treinavam juntos fielmente.

Neji:Esquece!Isso è impossível Tenten!Sem falar que è humilhante.

Tenten:Afe!Não seja teimoso!Vamos,è fácil cantar uma escala.

A morena disse cantando com perfeição.

Tenten:Vai!Agora tenta.

Neji comovendo-se com o entusiasmo da amiga tentou deixando vir ao seus ouvido um som terrivelmente desagradável.

Neji:ARGH EU NÃO CONSIIGO!-O Hyuuga disse furioso batendo na mesa,e tambèm assustando muito Tenten.-Nenhuma porcaria de aula vai ajudar!Eu NUNCA vou saber cantar direito!È TUDO INUTIL!-Ele disse gritando sem perceber que o comentário ofendera a depois de atirar uma kunai em sua direção(goooomen não pude resistir n.n) saiu correndo chorando dali.

'_Droga!Porque eu tinha que ser tão estúpido!Tenho que ir atraz dela e... eu me importo?Bom dane-se as perguntas não posso deixar isso assim._' Ele pensou apòs deviar da kunai. Logo depois saiu correndo.

Neji:Tenten!Espera!

Tenten:Me deixa em paz!Se acha a minha ajuda inútil então suma daqui!

Neji:Olha eu não te acho inútil...-Ele disse baixinho,porem ainda serio.-Sò que eu me estressei porque não sabia cantar direito...e...cantar ao lado de uma pessoa com a voz tão bonita ME faz setir inútil.-Ele admitiu num volume quase inaudível,mas conhecendo O Hyuuga como ela sò Tenten pode ouvir o elogio sem dificuldade.

Tenten:Obrigada Neji.-Ela disse venceu a timidez e o abraçou em agradecimento.

Porèm o Hyuuga que estava a noite inteira confuso depois de um toque tão carinhoso,não resistiu e tomou os lábios da sua kunoichi para a surpresa e logo depois a aceitação dela o recebendo carinhosamente com a língua ávida.

Quando(para o desagrado de ambos)o ar faltou ambos passaram do cor de pele para o vermelho vivo.

Neji:Ah...Ten..ten...hn...gome...-Ele não terminou pois ela lhe dera um rápido selinho logo depois se afastando e rindo.

Tenten:Não se desculpe meu novo _namorado.-_Ela disse logo depois e riu correndo.

Entrando na brincadeira correu atraz da mestra das armas noite adentro,e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Voltando para o Sasuke e a Sakura...

Sakura:Pa...ra Sasuke...kun..-Ela disse entre beijos calorosos do moreno.-Nòs temos que ensaiar!-Ela disse saindo (muitíssimo a contragosto)do seu colo.

Sasuke:Nòs jà ensaiamos bastante Sakura(imaginem que todo o tempo da outra historia eles ensaiaram as MUSICAS OK?).Eu não estou com sono e està uma noite linda.-Ele disse sorrindo de verdade(MILAGRES EXISTEEEEM!)para ela.

Sakura:Humm...você està sugerindo que olhemos as estrelas Sasuke kun?-Ela perguntou inocente.

Sasuke:Bom...era outra coisa-Ele disse se aproximando dela,deixando-a muito corada.-Mas olhar as estrelas serve também.-Disso de forma calma.

Sakura:Hnf seu pervertido.-Ela murmurou baixinho.

Sasuke:Eu ouvi!-Ele gritou mais perto do conseguiu atingir mais um tom de vermelho depois dessa.

Sakura:È...você tinha razão Sasuke kun...està mesmo uma noite linda...-A Haruno disse quando o alcanç deitando no peito definido do jovem de 16 anos(olha nessa fic o sasuke è 1 ano mais velho que a sakura oks?).Sasuke repassava mentalmente o dia estranho que tivera hoje quando de repente surgiu outra duvida em dua mente.

Sasuke:È...Sakura?

Sakura:O que Sasuke kun?

Sasuke:Posso te fazer outra pergunta?-Ele disse sem jeito,fazendo Sakura rir.

Sakura:Claro!-Ela sorriu incentivando-o.

Sasuke:Bom...è que você canta muito bem...queria saber porque você nunca participou dos festivais com oportunidades pra você perceber que gosta de musica.

Sakura por um momento ficou sem na melhor maneira de responder.

Sakura:Bom,na verdade eu jà tinha participado de um festival...quando tinha 6 anos.-Ela dizia cautelosamente.-Mas quando eu fui cantar ouvi pessoas murmurando coisas sobre da minha cara como antes.-Algumas lagrimas agora banhavam seu rosto de porcelana delicada ao ficou estático.-E...Eu não consegui cantar...achei que continuariam rindo e eu perdi a voz e saì correndo.-Agora mais lagrimas desciam enquanto Sasuke acariciava as mechas cor de rosas do cabelo da amada.-E...depois disso eu nunca mais consegui cantar em as canções sumiam,e se tornavam problemas...e è por isso que eu não vou cantar no festival.

Sasuke:VOCÊ NÃO VAI CANTAR NO FESTIVAL?-O Uchiha exclamou surpreso.

Sakura:Não.-E abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke:Sakura.-Ele a chamou enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.-Você não precisa ter medo do voz è maravilhosa.E as pessoas rindo e murmurando são coisas da sua cabeça!-Sasuke falou antes de dar um longo beijo na testa da rosada.

Sakura:O..obrigada,Sasuke kun.-Ela disse o abraçando mais forte e unido novamente os seus lá!Sasuke sabia que jamais deixaria de amar essa sua flor tão delicada e o fazia ter um vida o o amava,e isso era motivo suficiente para continuar na vila.

Sasuke:Não me agradeç è que devo a minha existência a você lembra?-Ela riu gostava bem mais da Sakura calorosa e risonha.-E apesar de tudo,se na hora você começar a escutar as vozes me avise,e eu vou tentar afasta-las de você.

Sakura:Como?

Sasuke:Assim.-E a beijou novamente.(gosh quanto açúcar!Desse jeito eu viro diabética u.u)

Sakura:Hmm...otima tatica-Sakura disse apòs se afasterem.

E assim a noite passou com dois lindo casais felizes...

**No dia da apresentação:**

Todos os shinobis estavam presentes(menos a Karin porque ela desrespeitou a Sakura/leia-se surtou depois que descobriu que ela e o Sasuke estavam namorando e atirou MUITAS kunais nela/e saiu do grupo).Sakura havia treinado muito com todos,especialmente com o Sasuke,que apesar de não ser o melhor jà conseguia cantar a letra da musica muito bem e sem dificuldade.

Neji também jà cantava muito melhor que antes graças a ajuda da sua nova namorada mestra das armas que não havia desistido estavam atraz do palco enquanto Tsunade ficava enrolando os (velhos)conselheiros e kages(tirando o gaara).Logo pôde se ouvir a voz da loira dizendo:

Tsunade:E agora tenho a honra de lhe apresentar:Os shinobis cantantes de Konoha!

Todos:O.o?

Tsunade:^_^

Conselheiros velhos e pelancudos:u.u

'_Eu mato a Tsunade_' Todos os shinobis pensaram em uníssono

Logo depois do pensamento eles entraram no palco(eles não estavam no teatro,esse palco era ao ar livre.O lugar que os jounins estavam enfeitando sabe?)

Sakura que estava ao lado de Sasuke começou a tremer.O Uchiha segurou sua mão e apoiou sua cabeça no peito.

Sasuke:Calma...està tudo estou aqui com você.Lembre-se Sakura:sua voz è a mais linda de todas daqui.

Sakura regulou um pouco a respiração depois disso e deixou-se acalmar pelo cheiro de menta do Uchiha.

E então a introdução da musica começou:

**_Shikamaru e Ino:_**

**Deve haver um lugar dentro do seu coração  
Onde a paz brilhe mais que uma lembrança**

******_Neji e Tenten: _**

**Sem a luz que ela traz ja nem se consegue mais  
Encontrar o caminho da esperança**

**_Sasuke e Suigetsu:_**

**Sinta, chega o tempo de enxugar o pranto dos homens  
Se fazendo irmão e estendendo a mão**

**Todos:**

**Só o amor, muda o que já se fez  
E a força da paz junta todos outra vez  
Venha, já é hora de acender a chama da vida  
E fazer a terra inteira feliz**

**_Sakura e Juugo:_**

**Se você for capaz de soltar a sua voz  
Pelo ar, como prece de criança  
Deve então começar outros vão te acompanhar  
E cantar com harmonia e esperança**

**_Naruto e Hinata:_**

**Deixe, que esse canto lave o pranto do mundo  
Pra trazer perdão e dividir o pão.**

**Todos:**

**Só o amor, muda o que já se fez**

**E a força da paz junta todos outra vez**

**Venha, já é hora de acender a chama da vida**

**E fazer a terra inteira feliz**

**Introdução(piano)**

**_Sakura:_**

**Quanta dor e sofrimento em volta a gente ainda tem**

**(coro:ainda tem)**

**Pra manter a fé e o sonho dos que ainda vêm.**

**A lição pro futuro vem da alma e do coração**

**Pra buscar a paz, não olhar pra trás, com amor.**

**_Sasuke:_**

**Se você começar outros vão te acompanhar**

**E cantar com harmonia e esperança.**

**Deixe, que esse canto lave o pranto do mundo**

**Pra trazer perdão e dividir o pão.**

**Todos:**

**Só o amor, muda o que já se fez  
E a força da paz junta todos outra vez  
Venha, já é hora de acender a chama da vida  
E fazer a terra inteira feliz**

**Só o amor, muda o que já se fez  
E a força da paz junta todos outra vez  
Venha, já é hora de acender a chama da vida  
E fazer a terra inteira feliz**

Mas de repente todos ouvem um barulho estranho e uma voz diferente cantando o refrão com os demais shinobis.

**_Orochimaru: (SÒ o orochimaru cantando com uma voz bem gay.)_**

**Só o amor, muda o que já se fez  
E a força da paz junta todos outra vez  
Venha, já é hora de acender a chama da vida  
**

Os outros agora sem se importar cantam junto com a cobra traveco jà que eu não mencionei que ela tava vestida de michael ele não tà aprontando nada nè?

**Todos + Orochimaru:**

**E fazer a terra inteira feliz**

**Venha, já é hora de acender a chama da vida  
E fazer a terra inteira feliz**

**Inteira feliz ...**

Orochimaru:Yay!AMO VOCÊS MEU POVOO CALIENTE!-E desaparece de repente numa bola de fumaça ao lado do Kabuto(O.o desde quando ele tava aì?)que tava fazendo um 'jòinha'.

Conselheiros pelancudos:O.O...Bom...foi estranho no final mas o espetáculos foi óèns Tsunade.

Tsunade:YES!

Sakura:Sasuke kun eu consegui!-Ela disse correndo na direção dele e o abraçando.

Sasuke ainda sobre o efeito do 'Grande final' apenas retribuiu,com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

Bom,apesar de tudo,o natal prosseguiu feliz com Naruto berrando agradecimentos pra Hinata,Shikamaru se amassando com a Temari(que tava la por causa do Gaara.),Gaara brigando com a Ino por cantar com o Shikamaru,Sasuke e Sakura se agarrando tambèm,Neji e Tenten juntos perto da arvore de Natal,e Tsunade tomando Sakê.

E beeem longe da vila podia-se ouvir um sannin esquisito vetido de Michael Jackson gritando:

Orochimaru:FELIZ NATAAAL!-E depois fazendo coisas impróprias com o Kabuto.

**Fim!^_^**

**Feliz natal a todosss!**


End file.
